My Number One Star
by Standing on the Edge
Summary: So... PARAMORE have finished touring and are going home for a couple months... Hayley get's a big surprise... And Josh and her have problems with other people...There's more info before Chapter 1! Summaries always suck XD
1. Touring Ends

**Okay! So... Here's the full summary! XD **_**So... PARAMORE have finished touring and are going home for a couple months... Hayley get's a big surprise... And Josh and her have problems with other people...There's more info before Chapter 1! Summaries always suck XD **(Hayley's little sister's Erica and Makayla don't exist in my story! Lol... I'm so cruel... But come on... You'd love to be Hayley's little sister wouldn't you? Lol... Whoops! I GAVE IT AWAY! Well, yeah... I'm her little sister instead (The name's Shannon)... But she doesn't know about Shannon... All she knows is that her mum and dad are divorced and they live in different places... You'll find out in the story my friends! XD_

**Well... I really hope you enjoy this story guys! My first Paramore one... And I hope I get the whole band in character! (Hayley, Josh, Jeremy, Zac and Taylor!)**

**Enjoy it while you can guys!**

**Btw... Hayley and Josh are like... Sorta' together if ya get me lol... Just really really REALLY best friends and close lol... Chad is tryin to get with Hayley but Hayley doesn't like him and the same with Josh and Jenna! =)**

**Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Enjoy! =) xox**

**

* * *

**

**HAYLEY'S P.O.V**

"THANK YOU DUBLIN! WE. ARE. PARAMORE! GOODNIGHT!" I shouted into the microphone.

The arena was full of screaming and cheering when Josh, Zac, Jeremy, Taylor and I all joined hands and bowed together.

We all smiled and ran off the stage and I gave a small wave to the crowd before running the full way off.

"WHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Zac exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I know right? !" Jeremy asked, still pumped.

I laughed and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my neck.

"Dublin' always really pumped." I hollered.

"Yeah! Did you see the people on my side of the stage? They were nearly over the fence and on the stage!" Taylor explained.

I smiled and nodded once and got a new, cool, fresh bottle of water.

I downed it from how dry my throat was and wiped my face with my towel. I was soaked with sweat. Ugh. Gross.

When we got back to the bus, we all sat down and ate some cereal like always.

After that, I hit the sack. That was the last show of the tour, so we're all going home for a couple months of rest with family. Can't wait to see my mom and dad. I've missed them like crazy, and my nana and grandat.

We're all getting a plane back to Franklin tomorrow night.

I'm actually sad, because I'm gonna' miss the guys so much, and I won't see them for months. Let's just hope I don't cry.

Whoops. Too late.

Ah well. I'm off to sleep, talk to ya'll later.

**JOSH'S P.O.V**

Well, all of us are getting a plane to Franklin tomorrow night 'cause tonight's show was the last of the tour for a few months, so we're going home for some down time.

I was about to get into my bed when I heard a muffled sort of sniffing or crying or something.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around to see where it was coming from.

My eyes then focused on Hayley's bunk that had the curtain across, but I silently walked up to it and listened. Hayley was crying.

I tapped on the wooden frame outside the curtain and she stopped then.

"G-Go ahead." She spluttered.

I pulled the curtain across and checked on her.

"Hey Hayles. What's wrong?" I asked softly.

She rolled over and patted her bunk for me to crawl in.

I did and pulled the curtain back behind me.

"So, what's on your mind?" I questioned quietly.

She sniffed and wiped her cheeks with her arms.

"It's just... I'm gonna really miss you guys when we're taking a little holiday off. And I dunno... I'm just really sad about it." She cried.

I wrapped my arms around her, the best I could without hurting ourselves. I did a pretty good job of it.

"Sshhh... It's okay. I'll miss YOU more. You don't know what it's like for me, to not see you once and immediatley think something really bad has happened. Hayley I-" I stopped short as Hayley put her finger over my mouth.

"You're blabbering now Josh." She whispered and slightly smiled. Man, I love that smile. When she smiles, I smile. It's just contagious. Her red, yellow and orange hair is the most immpressive hair and the most brighest. Nobody can compare.

"I'll call you, every day." She said quietly.

"Not unless I call you first." I winked at her.

"Right." She smiled, more brightly this time.

I really love this girl. She's amzing.

"Hayley... I have something I need to tell you... Before we go home." I said, staring down at her.

"Yeah?" She wondered aloud.

"I-... I love you. So much. I think you're an amazing girl, and you never fail to amaze me every single day. I" I was cut off by her finger over my mouth again.

"I love you too Josh." She smiled softly.

Before I knew it, we were lip-locking. Best minute, ever.

Hayley pulled away just as fast as she went in.

"Oh my gosh... I'm sorry. I-" I cut HER off this time with another soft kiss.

I tried to roll ontop of her, but she held my chest in place and stayed there.

She pulled away and put her forehead against mine and closed her eyes.

"What just happened?" She whispered restlessly.

I chuckled lightly.

"We both told each other 'I love you.'" I reminded her.

"Yeah... Josh?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I wondered.

"What are you gonna do over the months of non-touring?" She questioned.

I thought for a minute. "Hmm... I'm not sure. Maybe hang out with Zac and Taylor and write some music and stuff. The usual really. How about you?" I asked.

I felt Hayley shrug under my grip and lean into my chest.

"Pie out, watch movies, play music and stuff. What I always do." She laughed a little.

"Cool." I nodded.

Hayley turned around so her face was snuggled into my chest and I felt her smile into my skin.

I smiled as well and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

She looked up and smiled a childish smile. She stretched her neck and kissed my cheek.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." She whispered into my ear.

I nodded. "Alrightie. Have a good night's sleep Hayles." I whispered back.

"Love you." She smiled.

"Love you more." I grinned.

I leaned in and grinned but jumped out of her bunk and laughed at her.

"Thanks Josh." She muttered and closed her curtain and I jumped into my bunk and did the same.

Tomorrow will be hell.

* * *

**Yo yo yo guys! So... Did ya like the first chapter? Probably not, cuz it wasn't really about anything lol! But the 2nd chapter will be better! Hope you enjoyed it! XD Please Review! It'll make my life easier! =) ENJOY THE REST!**


	2. WHAT THE HELL!

**HAYLEY'S P.O.V**

We all woke up the next day and got our stuff together and went to the airport.

We got our flight from Dublin to Franklin and it took hours to get there.

When we finally got to Tennessee, we all got picked up and before we got left off, we all gave each other our hugs and wishes for the months we won't really see each other often. Oh yeah, don't get me wrong, we'll see each other loads, but we still got the hugs.

When I walked into my house, I wanted to surprise my mom. She didn't know I was coming home today.

I poked my head around the corner to see if she was in the living room. The TV was on, so I guessed so.

I silently set my bags down in the hall and silently walked into the living room.

I snuck up behind her on the sofa and gently tapped her shoulder.

She screamed and spun round.

"Hey momma!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hayley baby!" She smiled.

I ran around the sofa and sat down and hugged her. I missed her so much.

"How have you been mom?" I asked.

"Well... Struggling. But alright." She answered wearily.

I shot back and looked at her seriously. "What do you mean by 'struggling'?" I asked, concerned.

She waited, and then sighed.

"Okay... I've kept this from you for far too long." She sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Okay... When you were seven... Do you remember when I made you stay with your nana and grandat for a year?" She asked.

I thought back to the time and nodded slowly.

"Well, there was a reason to why I sent you there." She said.

I stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I was... Pregnant." She explained sadly.

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop as she said it.

"Pregnant..." I repeated.

She nodded in reply.

"And... What happened to the baby? Was it a boy or a girl? Where are they now?" I kept asking questions.

"It was a little girl. I named her Shannon. And... She's been staying with her father since she was 3." My mother explained.

"What? ! Why? What age is she now? !" I almost yelled.

"She's fourteen now. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid she would distract you from your singing, and you would worry about her and she would worry about you and everything would become just a huge mess." She explained slowly and stressfully.

"So, you kept her from me, her whole life?" I asked, feeling hurt.

My mother nodded as an answer.

I ground my teeth. "Does she even know... She has a sister?" I asked, staying calm.

"... No..." Mom replied, hesitating.

I set my mind and got up and went to get my car keys.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked, terrified.

"I'm going to dads." I mumbled angrily.

I slammed the front door behind me in frustration. Just home and it's already crap!

How could my own parents keep a sister from me? ! What good does it do? ! UGH!

I got into my car and started the drive to my dad's house.

When I got there, I knocked on the door so hard that it cracked my knuckle.

My little sister is in this house. And I can't wait to prove that I'm right.

My dad answered the door, a shocked look taking over his face.

"Hayley..."

"Dad. Hi." I fake smiled.

"What are you foing here?" He asked.

"Oh, well, funny story. I want to see my sister." I said.

"Uhh... I don't know what you're-"

"Awh, can it dad!" I exclaimed. "Yes you do. Mom told me I have a fourteen-year-old sister called Shannon and she's been living with you since she was three. So I'd be very grateful if you let me talk to her." I said angrily.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

I pushed past him into the hall and stood there with my arms crossed.

He sighed and closed the door and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Shannon! Can you come down here for a minute?" He called up the stairs.

"Sure dad! Hang on!" Shannon called back.

We heard an electric guitar play a small tune plugged into an amp, then there were foot steps, then a girl with dark brown hair with red in it and skinny jeans and a ROCK! t-shirt on walked to the top of the stairs. She was medium sized, maybe like my height or an inche taller than me, and had black eye-liner, mascara and eye shadow on.

Must be Shannon. When you think about it, she had some of my looks too. Yup! Definitely my little sister.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she looekd at me.

I gave her a small smile.

"Hi, Shannon." I spoke.

"... Hey..." She replied hesitantly.

She then looked at dad then back at me.

"Well..." Dad sighed.

"Hayley. Williams." Shannon said quietly.

I smiled. At least she knew who I was.

"Shannon Williams." I winked at her.

Her face morphed into a smile.

"Right, well Shannon, there's a reason I'm here." I said.

She nodded.

"Well... I'm, your... sister." I said slowly and clearly.

Shannon stared wide eyed at me.

"You-... But-... I- wha-... HUH?" She whined, confused.

"Hayley here is your sister, and your mom and I have been keeping you apart." Dad explained.

"Why?" Shannon asked, shocked, a little frustrated too.

"We thought it would distract Hayley." Dad admitted.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong." I snapped.

Dad and I started bickering and I just barely noticed Shannon shake her head and walk back up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and jogged up the stairs after her. I walked down the hall to try and find her bedroom.

I stopped infront of a room that had 'SHANNON' drawn and painted on the door in graffiti on the door.

_'She must have done it herself...'_ I thought to myself.

I raised my eyebrows and reached for the door handle.

I pulled back then, and thought of knocking the door instead.

I knocked and cracked the door open to stick my head through.

Shannon looked up from something she was drawing and her hair fell.

"Hey." She said, a little surprised.

"Hi." I smiled.

She sighed and pursed her lips and went to sit on the bed instead.

"Come on in. You're my sister, right?" She sighed.

I looked down and then held in laughter.

I'm sorry, but it's such an awesome feeling to know you were right about something and you finally get hat you wanted.

"Yeah." I replied and walked into her room and closed the door behind me.

Her room was red, grey, orange and black, but all in stars, stripes and shapes, her name in graffiti again, covering a full wall, and to top it all off, they were Paramore posters and Avril Lavigne posters covering some walls. AND... She had two acoustic guitars and three electric guitars around her room with a big amplifier.

I smiled. "Did you do, all of this?" I asked.

Shannon looked around at her walls and back at me and smiled.

"Yeah... My creative side took over one day and I begged dad if I could do it all and eventually I did it." She laughed a little.

"Nice." I nodded.

I looked down at her and she smiled warmly and patted a space beside her on her bed.

I sat down beside her and crossed my hands.

"So... The whole sister thing..." I started.

"Are you really sure that I'm your sister? 'Cause seriously... I couldn't be that blessed." Shannon said quickly.

I looked at her and chuckled softly.

"Yeah... I'm positive. We can get a DNA test if you want? But, you look a little like me, you dress like me... AND the first time I saw you, I automatically thought, 'yeah, she's definitely my sister.' Besides... I love you already, and I don't even know the real you." I said in reply.

Shannon smiled a wide smile at me. "Well... You'll get to know me! Just like I'll get to know you!" She said happily.

I reached out and ruffled her hair. "Smarty pants."

"Umm... So, now that we found out that we're sisters... Can I... y'know..." She started awkwardly.

But I knew what she was talkin' about.

I reached out and hugged her tightly in my arms.

I felt her smile into my shoulder and she hugged back.

"We'll stick together like no one else." I said quietly.

"Yeah... Wait..." She said.

"You're in Paramore..." She said waiting.

I laughed out loud, she just remembered now.

"You only remembering now kid?" I smield.

"Yeeeaaaahh. I'm kinda slow when in shock sometimes." She chuckled.

"Well... Do you wanna' come see your mom that you haven't seen in eleven years?" I asked.

She nodded rapidly and sprinted to the door, tripping on her way down the hall.

Luckily she didn't go flying down the stairs.

I chased after her and ran out the front door, calling to dad that we were going home to mom's.

I got in my car and Shannon followed, getting in beside me.

"What are all these bedges and pictures?" Shannon asked, looking at all the badges and pictures I had stuck to the roof of my car.

I glanced up and chuckled. "The badges are just presents from other bands and some I've collected, and the pictures are just of the family, and the guys and me." I explained to her.

"Oh. Cool!" She said happily.

I nodded and focused on the road again.

"So... What do you do while you're on tour?" Shannon asked me.

"Hmm... Well... We eat, drink, sleep, pee, poop and do our job." I said simply.

She laughed. "Yeah! When you guys came over here to Franklin, I was at the front. Too bad you didn't know me then."

"Oh my gosh! Were you wearing a Paramore t-shirt? And was it black red and white?" I questioned her.

Shannon grinned widely and nodded. "Yeah! That was me! And my two best friends Kate and Arianne."

"They were the ones beside you almost having a heart attack?" I guessed.

"Yup. Children." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

I smiled and pulled up infront of mom's house again.

"Ready steady?" I asked.

"Go." Shannon finished, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head and chuckled.

"Come on Shanano." I said, gicing her a random nick name and we both got out of the car and walked through the front entrance.

"Mom?" I called.

We walked into the living room.

"Hey Hayley baby." She said, still watching the TV.

"Hey mom!" Shannon said happily.

Mom snapped her head around and saw Shannon and squealed.

"Shannon darlin'! Come here!" She said.

Shannon smiled and ran to the other side of the sofa and hugged mom.

"I haven't seen you in eleven years!" Mom cried.

Shannon laughed. "Me either."

"You're so... Older looking. You look like you're seventeen!" Mom exclaimed.

"Well... That's what Hayley's music does to me. And her music videos." Shannon said, looking up at me with a sarcastic look.

"Hey! How is this my fault? !" I asked.

"Ignorance?" Shannon laughed.

I thought back to the music video of our song 'Ignorance' and jumped up slightly. "Moving on!" I said quickly and sat down in between my little sister and our mom and hugged them.

"Hang on Shannon." I said to my little sister and me and mom went out to the kitchen.

"So... What's the plan for Shannon then mom? Is she still staying with dad and stuff?" I asked, interested.

Our mom thought about it. "Well... Do you wanna take her? I mean, she's fourteen... She won't be too much to handle." She smirked at me.

I looked in at Shannon who was fidgeting with her hands and looking out the window and smiled softly to myself.

"Yeah. I'll take her! She can meet the guys!" I said happily.

"Great. But, be sure to tell her father. Don't want him to have a fit." Mom giggled.

I chuckled in return and nodded, then we walked back into the livingroom.

Shannon looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"So, hun. Do you mind staying with your sister for a while?" Mom asked her.

The minute she said it, Shannon's face lit up. She shook her head. "No. I'll stay with her! If... Hayley doesn't mind..." She said hesitantly.

I gave a half-hearted smile and and nodded slightly.

"Of course I don't mind Shanny! You're my lil sis." I said and ruffled her hair.

Shannon gave a huge grin and jumped up and hugged me.

I put my arms tightly around her and hugged her back.

"Thank you." She mumbled into my top.

"No problem." I said quietly.

"Well, you girls better get going so you can pack." Mom said, setting her hand on Shannon's shoulder and shaking her a little.

"Yeah... Nice to see you mom." Shannon smiled.

"Of course! Come back soon honey." Mom replied hugging Shannon.

"Yeah."

"Sorry to break this up, but we gotta get goin', now." I said, checking my watch.

"Okay. Bye momma!" Shannon said, jogging out of the house and down to my car.

"Bye mom." I said and kissed our mother on the cheek.

"Bye baby. See you soon."

"I'll take care of her." I reminded her.

"I know you will sweetie. I'll talk to you soon."

I walked down to my car and unlocked it and me and my little sister hopped in.

When I started the drive to my appartment, I turned on the radio and our bands song 'The Only Exception' came on.

I smiled and thought about the guys.

"Hayles?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah?" I wondered.

"Y'know... Before today, when I found out that you were my sister... You were my idol." My little sister told me.

I glanced over at her and she was chewing one of the strings of her hoodie.

"Really?"

"Duh. You're like, awesome. Of course you're my idol. You still are. I love Paramore. They're the best." She replied, looking over at me.

I smirked. "Wow... I guess I am an idol to some kids, but, I dunno', it's weird hearing it come from you since I only met you today and it feels like I've known you for a lifetime." I replied, chuckling.

Shannon laughed at that. I had to look over, she was laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" I asked, smiling at how hard she was laughing.

She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes. She shook her head and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"'SOME' kids." She laughed. "That's hilarious Hayley. You're not an idol to 'some' kids. Think about every concert you guys have. Think about how many teenagers round about my age there are. You're their idol too. And Josh, Taylor, Zac and Jeremy as well, girls love 'em. Eh... Some guys too." She laughed again.

I had to laugh too, it was just so random and sudden.

"You're so weird." I laughed.

"Yeah, get used to it honey." She replied, looking out the window.

"I'm gonna sound like such a stalker... But I already know what your house looks like." She said in a small voice.

I looked over at her with raised eyebrows. "MTV right?" I said.

She nodded.

"Trust me... You're not the stalker... I think, sometimes, people try to get contact information of our bodyguards... And its, pretty freaky." I replied, cringing at the thought.

"Man... Ew." Shannon scrunched up her face.

We then pulled into the driveway of dad's house.

"Okay, in and out alright?" I asked.

"Yup." Shannon nodded and jumped out of the car and ran up and into the house. I followed after her as she ran up the stairs.

"Hayley?" Dad called.

"Yeah dad." I said, walking into the kitchen.

"What are you girls doin'?" He asked.

"Oh, um... Shannon's gonna stay with me for a while, if you don't mind..." I said slowly.

"Sure, that's fine. Is Shannon up packing now?"

"Yup. We'll be outta your hair soon... That is, if you have any." I laughed a little. So did dad.

"Oh Hayley. Still funny as always."

I smiled and nodded and Shannon came running down the stairs.

"Ready!" She called.

"Well dad. See ya soon." I said, giving him a quick hug.

"Bye Hayles."

"Bye daddy." Shannon said hugging him.

"See ya soon darlin'." He replied.

We went back to my car and started to drive on to my house.

After a long conversation, we pulled into the driveway of my house.

"Welcome to the REAL home." I said to her.

"For sure." Shannon chuckled.

We got out of the car and walked up to the door and unlocked it and walked in.

We walked into the livingroom and turned on the light, but, as I turned it on, there was yelling and people jumped up.

"WELCOME HOME HAYLEY! ! !" All the guys yelled.

I jumped backwards and so did Shannon.

"Oh my-" I couldn't finish my sentence before Jeremy pulled me into a huge hug and lifted me up.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed.

I was bombarded with hugs from Josh, Zac and Taylor and when that was done, I stumbled back and Shannon caught my shoulders and laughed.

"Wow... Who's this Hayles?" Zac asked.

"It's my little sister Shannon." I explained.

"You're... WHAT?" Taylor asked, shocked.

The guys looked at Shannon and back at me and we both nodded.

"We only found out that we're sister's today." I told them.

They all gaped at us and Josh was the first to speak.

"What age are you Shannon?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm 14. Nice to meet you guys." She smiled warmly.

"Yeah, you too!" Zac smiled and shook her hand.

Shannon giggled as the other boys shook her hands too.

"So, yeah. Shannon's my sister. And sometime she's coming on tour with us." I said.

Shannon turned to me with a dropped jaw.

"SERIOUSLY? !" She said in a higher octave.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure the fans will be pretty shocked to know that I have a sister."

Shannon widened her eyes and grinned. "Awweeesssoomeeee!"

All of us smiled and then walked into the kitchen and there was party food all set out and stuff and we all tucked in.

* * *

Shannon and the guys were talking away and I smiled to myself at how fast they were getting along.

Josh then walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Hey." He said.

I smiled at him. "Hey."

"What's up?" He asked.

Nothing really was up, and yet, nothing is the lie everyone catches out.

"Nothing." I smiled again.

"Right. Shannon's cool." He said.

I smirked. "Yeah."

Okay... Remember back to when me and Josh kissed on the night before we left for home? Well, I didn't really mean to kiss him, I was just feeling really lonely at that moment, but, me and Josh are best friends, and I don't wanna ruin our friendship, but, he was there at that moment, he was talking to me, and I just, kissed him. I didn't mean to! It's just because he was there! But... Ever since that night, I've been questioning whether I love him still as a best friend or if I'm IN-love with him. It's just so, confusing! Urgh!

"Hello... Earth to Hayley!" Josh waved his hand in front of my face.

I snapped back into reality. "Oh. Hi."

"Are you okay? Where'd you go?" He chuckled.

I raised my eyebrows. How can he be so laid back about it? ! Does he feel the same way about me after it? What am I saying? Of course he doesn't! He's Josh! He probably just thought I needed to kiss someone and went along with it 'cause he's my best friend. Why'd he have to go and make things so complicated? Dang it! Now I'm getting Avril Lavigne lyrics in my head! AGH!

"Hayley?" Josh asked again, shaking me.

I shook my head. "Sorry, what?"

He sighed and took my hand and brought me into the hall.

"What's wrong with you Hayles? I can tell somethin's up, and we're best friends, we can tell each other anything." He said with compassion.

Crap! I can't tell him! It'll just suck if he doesn't feel the same way and he'll reject me right on the spot. Man... I'm in deep.

"Uh, nothing's up..." Oh my gosh, what a stupid lie. I'm actually ashamed of that.

"Lier. You can tell me Hayley. You know that."

I do know that. But I can't tell him what I'm thinking... Well, 'can't' isn't a word. I WON'T tell him... It's too hard. Some day, it'll ware off right? I mean, it's only a crush, isn't it? No... It's not. It's DEFINITELY not just a crush. I love Josh. That's it. And I hope and pray to God, that Josh loves me too.

"I know that Josh. It's just that... I'm afraid to tell you."

"Why? What's so bad that you can't tell ME? We never keep secrets from each other Hayles." He frowned, and it made me feel sick. It doesn't really help that I can't make up my mind to confide in him at this moment in time when, every other time I do. Why can't I just come out with it? It's not that hard to say!

"If you were in my position... " I whispered.

"What are you talkin' about Hayley?" He questioned, with a hint of... anger. Gosh... It's just not fair! ! !

"I..." Oh man... Come on Hayley! Say it!

"I love you Josh..." YES! OH YEAH! GO ME! But I wasn't prepared for whatever was gonna come next.

"Are you... Are you serious?" He asked.

CRAP!

"Yeah..." I said hesitantly.

"Oh." He said.

Oh? OH? What? ! Okay, maybe I was rejected. But... OH? ! I mean, come on! He's gotta think of something better than that.

I looked up at him from my hands and he was staring at his feet blankly.

All's well in love and war. I'm outta here.

I looked down again and sighed and pushed myself off of the wall and started to walk away.

But something latched onto my arm.

I turned around again and Josh was holding my wrist and he looked at me with pleading eyes.

I looked down at his hand and then I put mine on his and gently pulled it off my wrist.

"Hayles... Don't go." He said.

"Why?" I asked, straightening my posure.

"I still have to talk to you." He said.

"Josh... There's nothing to talk about." I said and before I walked back into the others, Shannon stuck her head through the slightly opened door.

"Shannon, open the door." I sighed.

"I'm not letting you back in here until you sort things out! Ahaha!" She taunted and locked the door.

I dropped my hands by my sides and sighed, staring at the door.

"Hayley..." I felt Josh's hands wind around my waist.

"JOSH!" I screamed and jumped out of his grip.

"Hayley, calm down... I just, need to tell you something as well." He said.

"Well...? Out with it." I said, annoyed.

"I-I... Love you too." He said, looking at the floor.

And that's when my world turned upside down.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I love you as well. I've been in-love with you ever since 'The Final Riot!'." He told me.

"A-Are you sure? Because... Well, y'know... Love is somethin' big... Are you sure it was love-" I was cut off by Josh's finger over my lips.

"I'm as sure, as sure can be." He told me.

I looked down at the floor slightly annoyed, but I have no idea why.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me? !" I exclaimed. My gosh... Hayley you ass!

"W-Well... I was scared incase you didn't feel the same way..." He told me.

"Josh... You know I love you. You're my best friend." I scoffed.

"Yeah... But, in-love Hayley. Don't you get it? I'm in-love with you!" He told me.

I looked up into his deep brown eyes and sighed slightly. Why isn't anything that he's saying sinking in? !

"Really?" DANG IT HAYLEY! SHUT UP!

"Yes Hayley! Do you feel the same?"

I nodded and smiled a little.

"Yeah... I-I can't get you off my mind..." Oh my gosh... Did I actually just tell him that?

But he smiled... So it's all good!

"I can't think about anything without you coming into my mind." He said in merely a whisper.

Then, a spark of excitement just ran through me.

I grinned and hugged him.

He towered over me and wrapped his big arms around me.

"Um... We better get back into the others." I said quietly.

"Wait!" He said, pulling me back to him.

I looked up at his eyes and he bent down and his lips met mine.

HALLELUJAH!

I smiled slightly and my eyes closed over and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slid his hands down my waist.

This is like, the best moment ever... Apart from the whole finding my sister thing, but y'know... Boys wise.

I slid my tongue across his lips before delving into his mouth and he did the same. Our tongues explored each other.

But, of course, it **HAD** to be interrupted by Zac.

"Spongebob!" He called, using a nickname I have because of the gap between my two front teeth.

Crap. CRAP. CRAP!

Me and Josh jumped away from each other before he came into the hall.

"Hey ol' buddy ol' pal!" I said awkwardly.

"Heyo H-Bomb. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothin'."

"Liar! Anyways... You comin' back into the partaay? !" He exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Yeah, hang on."

He walked back in and me and Josh glanced at each other and smiled and we followed in after Zac.


	3. Meeting The Others

_**HAYLEY'S P.O.V**_

I was awakened by the light shining through my bedroom window.

I groaned and put my arm over my eyes.

'_What time is it?'_ I thought to myself.

I looked over at my clock and it read 08:21. Gosh. My very first sleep-in since the tour.

I sighed and sat up in bed. "Well," I said to myself. "Last night was fun." I grinned to no-one in particular.

_Time to get up._ I shrugged out of bed and looked in my full length mirror.

My hair looked like it had just been raked through, and the rake got stuck.

I raised my eyebrows and made a few weird faces. Then I shrugged and headed for the bathroom.

On my way there, I went to check on Shannon. I peeked my head through the crack of the open door.

She was sleeping peacefully, with her legs tangled in the sheets and her face buried in her pillow.

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

I then closed the door behind me and continued on to the bathroom.

I put on the shower and stripped myself of clothing and stepped into the steaming spray.

It felt great to get a good, proper shower after ages. Nice and warm.

After that, I wrapped my towel around my body and brushed my teeth.

When I got back to my room, I got out my underwear and clothes.

I put on some denim shorts and a black vest.

Then, I brushed, dried and tied my hair up.

I looked at my clock again and now it said 09:53.

_Maybe I should go and wake Shannon up now…_ I nodded and made my way back to her room.

I opened the door and she was still passed out in the exact same position she was in earlier.

I chuckled lowly and walked in and kneeled down beside the bed and looked at her.

When I thought about it, I didn't really wanna' wake her up. But I want her to have an early day so we can hang out together for the day and get to know each other.

"Shannon." I whispered.

She didn't even twitch. I smiled and chuckled.

Her top was raised slightly past her belly button, showing her developing curves.

I turned up a corner of my mouth and tapped her lightly on the waist.

"Shannon? Wake up…" I said gently.

She groaned then and turned her head.

"Shannon," I chuckled. "Come on… You gotta wake up."

"Noooo," She groaned into her pillow and lay flat on her stomach and pulled her pillow over her head.

I sighed and then an idea came to me.

I got my finger and trailed it lightly up and down her exposed skin and she shuddered.

_That's what I thought. _"Come on dude. Wakey wakies." I said softly, now gently smacking her.

"I don't wanna get up mom." She groaned.

I bit my lip and chuckled. "I'm not your mom. I'm your sister." I whispered into her ear.

She mumbled something and turned round onto her side to face me and swallowed. Even though her eyes were still closed.

"You awake Shans?" I asked tenderly.

"Yeah," She mumbled groggily and opened her eyes and looked at me for minute, then rubbed her eyes.

I smiled at her. "Mornin' sleepyhead."

"Mornin'." She replied huskily.

"How are ya?" I asked standing up again.

"Fine, I guess." She told me, sitting up.

I nodded. "Great. Well, I'm gonna make some breakfast. Get up when you're ready." I nodded at her and gave a crooked smile and walked out of the room.

I got out some waffles, eggs and beans and started cooking.

About five minutes later, I heard the shower turn on.

Shannon's getting ready. Hallelujah.

About half an hour later, Shannon came walking into the kitchen.

She was wearing a green and grey baggy top with skulls and big skulls and crossbones in the middle and it read 'IRONFIST.' And on the bottom, some denim shorts that went down to the tops of her knees. She also had her hair done, all choppy looking, like yesterday, and just some eye-liner on. Spicy!

"Hey you," I smiled at her and turned back to the eggs.

"Hey ho Hayles." Shannon replied and walked over to me.

"Whatcha' cookin'?" She asked.

"Well, some waffles, beans and eggs. You like that?" I asked.

"Sure! I'll eat anything Hayley. I'm like a vacuum." She laughed.

I chuckled and shook my head. _A vacuum. That's great then._

"Great. So, um, after we have breakfast, you wanna' go for a walk around? I wanna' get to know you more." I said while taking the fried eggs out of the pan and putting them on our plates.

I looked round at Shannon and she was smiling to herself.

"Yeah. Okay!" She grinned. "By the way, we'll probably see my two best friends, since they _always _go out." She smirked, dragging out the 'always.'

I chuckled. "What're their names?"

"Arianne and Kate. They'll be so jealous and pissed at me if they see us…" She trailed off.

I turned and looked at her. "How come?"

She gave me a look of disbelief. "They love Paramore. Like, literally. Love you guys. Arianne loves Zac. Kate just loves you guys in general." She told me.

I smirked and then laughed. "Well, let's hope they don't see us then."

"If you're my sister, they'll probably attempt to murder me." She said with a full on straight face and stared off into space and then shuddered.

"Well, they'll get to hang out with the gang. So trust me, I don't think they'd try and kill you Shananigans." I chuckled.

"Let's hope." She mumbled.

I smirked and got out the rest of the food and set it out on two plates.

I carried them over to the table and set one in front of Shannon and one across from her for me.

"Eat up!" I exclaimed and sat down.

I picked up my knife and fork, and while I was cutting through my waffles, I glanced up to look at Shannon's expression.

It's like she was day dreaming, while chewing.

I bit my lip and held back a smirk.

"You like it?" I asked while shoving some waffle and beans into my mouth.

"No… I love it!" She groaned. "Why are you so good at everything? I mean, come on… You can sing, play guitar, bass, drums and keyboard. You can cook. And you're just so lovable and easy to like! Gosh Hayley." My little sister sighed.

I studied her for a minute. "I'm not good at _everything_." I told her.

She looked at me. "And what _aren't_ you good at?"

I thought about it. "Art. Being tidy. Staying organised."

"Yeah, but you don't need any of those things."

"You don't need any of the things you said either." I shot back.

There was a long silence and she narrowed her eyes.

"Touché."

I let out a laugh at her expression.

"No, but seriously." She said with a serious tone.

I twisted me lips into a frown. "I might not be a good sister."

She glared at me then and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh hush it Hayley." She scowled me.

"What did I say?"

"You said you're a bad sister! Hardly! You're the best sister ever! I'd never ask for anyone else as a sister." She stated.

I felt my face soften up. "Aw, Shannon!"

I got up and ran around to her and hugged her.

"Thank you." I mumbled into her hair.

She vibrated underneath me, which meant she was laughing.

"That's no problem. I love you." She said.

"Love you too." I mumbled.

"Wanna go for the walk now?" I then asked.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed and jumped out of her seat and took both of our dishes over to the sink, cleaned them with lightning speed and dried them off and sighed.

"Ready!" She called.

I chuckled. "Come on. Let's hit it."

We both walked out of the house and I locked it behind me and we started to walk.

"Okay. 20 questions." Shannon said.

I nodded. "Okay… Um, favourite colour?"

"Red, orange, yellowy gold, purple, green, grey and black." Shannon laughed. "That's a lot, I know."

"Favourite country?"

"Hmm… I think Ireland seems pretty cool. I've never been before, but I like the thought of cold, days with not-so-sandy beaches." Shannon smiled.

"Ireland's cool. Dublin's awesome. We just came back from there from our tour. You can come sometime." I told her.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Ha, alright… Favourite hobbies?"

"Singing, listening to music, art, playing guitar, going on the laptop, watching horror movies and playing Left4Dead on the XBOX." She told me.

I laughed. "I LOVE LEFT4DEAD! Zombies are awesome!" I squealed.

"I know right?" She said excitedly.

"Yes! Okay… Favourite type of music?"

"Mostly Rock. But I don't mind some R'N'B, Hip-Hop, Dance and Pop."

"Cool. Okay, uh… Favourite band and or singer?"

Shannon looked at me with disbelief when I asked her that. "Seriously?"

I thought about it then chuckled.

"Me then?" I asked.

"Uh huh. And The Pretty Reckless, 30 Seconds to Mars, You Me at Six, All Time Low, some Guns and Roses, some My Chemical Romance, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Ke$ha, Avril Lavigne, Eminem, some Taylor Swift, Bon Jovi. Stuff like that." She explained.

"Nice." I nodded.

After about half an hour, we pretty much knew _a lot_ about each other. And when I say a lot, I do mean _a lot_.

"Hey, I'm gonna go use the bathroom… Can you wait here on me?" Shannon asked.

"Sure thing." I smiled and ruffled her hair.

She walked off around the corner.

I waited for a couple of minutes, then sighed and went to sit on a park bench.

_**NO P.O.V**_

Arianne and Kate were walking down the street.

"I wonder where Shannon is… We haven't seen her for a while over summer…" Arianne wondered.

"Yeah, I know… I-" She stopped, wide eyed, then grabbed Arianne's arm.

"What's wrong?" Arianne asked.

Kate pointed ahead of her, still with wide eyes.

Arianne looked ahead of her.

"What? The ice-cream truck?" She asked laughing.

"Slap me or something." Kate mumbled.

"Gladly!"

Arianne raised her hand and slapped Kate around her face.

"Thanks. I needed that. I think I was in a dream or some-… It wasn't a dream." She said and looked wide eyed again.

"Seriously… What is wrong with you?" Arianne laughed.

Kate grabbed Arianne's face and pushed it in the direction of what she saw.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HAYLEY-FREAKIN'-WILLIAMS!" Arianne shouted.

"You go talk to her…" Kate said quietly.

"NO! You go talk to her!" Arianne replied.

"Ahem. Excuse me… I'm the one who saw her, so _you're_ the one who goes and talks to her." Kate corrected her.

"You got the paper and sharpie?" Arianne asked.

"I thought you had it…"

"DAMN IT! The _one_ day we don't bring it!" Arianne said exasperated.

"Wait! There's a sharpie in my bag!" Kate exclaimed.

"That'll do! Now come on before she leaves!" Arianne said and they both walked over to her.

Hayley was leaning on her elbow and looking at her feet.

"Um, Hayley?" Arianne asked slowly.

Hayley looked up and gave them a small smile.

"Hi there!" She said happily.

"Hi! Oh my gosh we love you and Paramore! You guys are so epic!" Kate squealed.

Hayley laughed. "Thanks, what are your names?"

"Oh! We're-" But before Arianne could finish her sentence, someone called.

"Hayles!" It was Shannon.

Hayley looked around and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Shannon?" Arianne stated, confused.

"SHANNON!" Kate screamed and ran at her and hugged her.

"Hi!" She squealed.

"Hey Shakira." Shannon laughed.

"Honeybee!" Arianne yelled.

"Gaga!" Shannon called and they hugged.

"Shannon! Look who we found!" Arianne squealed.

"Who?" Shannon asked and sat down beside Hayley and put her head on her shoulder.

Arianne and Kate's jaws both dropped at the same time on cue.

"What the-" Arianne had a shocked face.

"HELL?" Kate finished for her.

"Oh... Wait... Is this Arianne and Kate?" Hayley asked her little sister and put her arm around her shoulders.

Arianne and Kate widened their eyes.

"Is this some scam?" Kate asked.

Shannon looked up at them.

"Dude... Are you someone dressed up as Hayley? 'Cause if you are... You are _way_ too good at that." Arianne wondered.

"Yeah, this is Arianne and Kate." Shannon said, gesturing to each one with her hand.

"Hey guys." Hayley smiled at them.

"Shannon... What is happening?" Kate complained.

"You're talking to me and Hayley Williams." Shannon explained slowly to them.

"But... You can't just sit there... And put your head on her shoulder! She's famous!" Arianne whisper-yelled.

Hayley chuckled. "Guys... Shannon's my little sister." Hayley told them.

Arianne and Kate just stared at her.

"I'm sorry... WHAT?" Arianne almost screamed.

"Oh, girlfriend... You don't joke about things like that." Kate said in a gangster voice.

Hayley and Shannon burst into fits of laughter.

"No, we're serious." Shannon said in all seriousness.

Arianne and Kate then just stared at Shannon.

"Catch me." Arianne said and fell backward. She landed with an "Ow..."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait... You and Hayley... Are, related?" Kate asked moving her hands around and trying to process it in her head.

"Yup. Just found out yesterday." Shannon replied casually with a huge grin.

"Dear Gaga!" Arianne called from the ground and jumped up.

"You're sisters?" Kate asked again, totally confused.

"Well duh! It makes sense doesn't it? Shannon Williams... Hayley Williams... DUH!" Arianne said, slapping her around the back of the head.

"I thought it was just a coincidence!" Kate defended.

"Oh my gosh! Guys! I love you!" Arianne exclaimed and she pulled Shannon to her feet and hugged her really, _REALLY_ tight.

Kate joined in the hug and wouldn't let go of Shannon.

"Guys... Can't... Breathe!" Shannon wheezed.

"Hey! Don't try and kill my little sister! I've only known her a day!" Hayley joked and stood up.

"Sorry." Arianne and Kate apologised together.

"Well, what were you guys doin' when you bumped into Hayles?" Shannon asked.

"Just eating and walking. The usual Shan Bams." Arianne said and put her arm around Shannon's shoulders.

"You wanna' come back to my house? I was ready to order take out." Hayley offered.

Arianne and Kate widened their eyes and then smiled brightly and nodded rapidly.

"Sure! Let me call my Dad!" Kate said and got out her phone.

"I'll call my brother!" Arianne said and took hers out and they both rang their houses.

_**HAYLEY'S P.O.V**_

So, I've met Arianne and Kate, just like Shannon said I would. Ha, go figure. They're nice girls. Now they're comin' back to my place.

"You guys good to go?" I asked when they came off their phones.

"Yes!"

"Yup!"

"Alrighty! Let's hit it." I said and we walked back to my house.

On the way there, Arianne and Kate were humming some of Paramore's songs. Like 'crushcrushcrush' and 'Pressure' and so on so forth.

"So guys... Who's the bigger fan of you three?" I asked slyly.

The three girls looked at me then each other.

Arianne and Kate pointed at Shannon, but Shannon pointed at Arianne.

"Me?" Shannon asked confused.

"Yes dude. You learned ALL of their songs on your guitar. Tell me that's not an obsession." Arianne stated.

"Hey, I'm not obsessed. I'm just proud to call them my favourite band." Shannon defended herself.

I laughed as I took my keys out of my pocket and opened the door.

"Welcome to Viva Las Williams." I said in a heavily hinted Californian voice.

Shannon rolled her eyes and walked in, followed by Arianne and Kate.

"Oh my gosh... I know, I've seen 'MTV Cribz' and everything. But this is SO much more cooler in person." Arianne sighed.

"Oh yeah. You said it." Kate said and they hi-fived.

"Okay, you guys want take out?" I wondered.

"Sure!" The three said together.

I nodded my head. "Like what exactly?"

"Indian." Kate said.

"Chinese." Shannon told me.

"Fish and chips." Arianne stated.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I'm hungry!"

"Okay... How about we all call the guys and we'll have a barbeque instead?" I suggested.

"Even better!" Shannon said excitedly.

I chuckled and ruffled her hair and rang up the guys.

There was a knock on the door while I was getting ready.

"I'll get it!" Shannon shouted down the hall and there were squeaking shoes on the wooden floor.

"Shananigans!" Josh called.

"Shanzy!" Zac yelled.

"Shans!" Taylor hollered.

"Shan da man!" Jeremy shouted.

"Thanks Jeremy." Shannon replied.

There was squealing and laughing after that.

I walked out of my room and saw Josh, Taylor, Zac and Jeremy lifting Shannon by her arms and legs and walking out the back garden with them.

I chuckled and shook my head.

I walked into the livingroom.

"Yo guys." I said to Kate and Arianne.

"Hey!" They said together.

"You comin' out to meet the guys?" I asked.

"YES!" Arianne exclaimed and ran straight past me.

Kate sat there with a clueless look on her face.

"Oh yeah. She's got the hots for Zac." She informed me.

"Aww! That's adorable!" I said.

Kate giggled and she and I walked out to the garden and the guys were swinging Shannon around, still in the same position.

"GUYS! I'm gonna' upchuck all over you!" Shannon screamed.

"We'll buy new t-shirts!"

"ZAC!" Shannon shouted.

"Okay, okay." Zac let go of her.

Shannon screamed and an arm hung.

"Guys, please don't let go of me." She begged.

Jeremy then let go of her other arm.

"JEREMY!" Shannon screamed, but Josh caught her arms and Taylor had her legs.

"Guys, I love you. Please don't let go." She cried.

All of a sudden, she was flipped over and was on Taylor's back.

"OH MY... Gosh. How did you do that?" She squealed.

Josh crossed his arms and laughed and Taylor ran around with her on his back.

Shannon was happy being dragged around by Taylor, she was laughing like mad.

The girls and I walked over to the others and I cleared my throat.

The boys turned around and looked at me.

"Who's this?" Jeremy asked.

"Guys, this is Arianne and Kate." I said gesturing to each girl. "And you girls already know Josh, Zac, Taylor and Jeremy, so." I said.

"Hi!" Kate said and the guys shook their hands.

"Hey dudes." Taylor said out of breath.

"Hi." The girls smiled.

"So, guys… Who's ready to get their barbeque on?" Zac asked in a girlish tone.

Everyone laughed and ran into the house to get the stuff they brought.

"Hi." Josh grinned at me and walked over to me.

"Hello there." I smiled back and he took my in his arms and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"We've only been away from each other a day." I joked.

"Yeah, but still."

I laughed and put my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Do you like Shannon?" I asked.

"Of course. She's awesome. Why wouldn't I? She's like you in so many ways." He replied.

I turned my head and smiled into his chest.

"Come on. We better help those guys out before they ruin my kitchen." I chuckled and tugged Josh's hand and we walked into the house.

"I had it first!" Taylor pouted.

"Well, I'm younger than you!" Shannon replied.

"So?"

"If you love me you'll let me have it." Shannon challenged.

I then saw what they were fighting about. A chocolate Hershey's bar.

Taylor crossed his arms and his red beanie hat fell over his eyes.

"That's not fair Shannon. You know I love you like a lil' sis. Don't challenge me girl." He pouted.

Shannon poked him in the ribs and he bent over.

"Okay… That's it."

Taylor put Shannon in a head lock and gave her a noogie.

"Taylor! No!" Shannon exclaimed and started squirming.

"Let me have the Hershey's!" Taylor called.

"We'll half it!" Shannon bargained.

"Deal." Taylor said and released my little sister. Her hair was all messy and I walk over to her and flattened it down.

"Thanks Hayles." She smiled.

"No problem." I gave a half-hearted smile back at her.

"Now let's get this barbeque started!" Zac yelled and we all ran out the back again and started to cook.

The rest of that night was just full of meat and fun and scary things and just everything.

Now what's to come?


	4. What's Goin' On?

_**SHANNON'S P.O.V**_

My alarm on my phone woke me up the next morning and then I realised today was Monday. Ugh. Like we don't get enough of it for five days a week. Jeez! I groaned and sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, and then I got up and opened the curtains and light poured into the reasonably sized bedroom.

I sighed and walked out into the hall. _Hayley must still be sleeping_. I yawned and walked past Hayley's bedroom door. _Ah what the hell? _I opened the door and she was lying on her stomach and an arm was hanging from the bed. I held in laughter.

I walked up to her bed and looked down at her.

"Hayley?" I asked, and patted her shoulder.

"I'm asleep," She groaned and rolled over.

"But, you have to wake up…" I cautioned.

"No, I don't!" She groaned.

"I have to go to school today." I said quietly, and just as I said that, she shot awake.

"Give me twenty minutes!" She called.

I ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower and did everything else, and then I dried myself and brushed my teeth and ran out of the room to get changed.

I settled on a black and white open checked shirt and under it, a black tank top and along with it, my red skinny jeans and black and white Nike Royalty Hi-Tops. Then I put on some black eye-liner, mascara and dark eye shadow.

Hayley then came sprinting out of the bathroom and into her room to get changed. About two minutes later, she came out wearing black skinny jeans and a yellow vest that had 'SECURITY' printed on it.

"Lookin' good," I complimented.

"You're pretty hot yourself," Hayley joked and winked at me.

I chuckled and then grabbed my bag.

"You ready to go?" She asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yup. Hang on," I put some bread in the toaster and then buttered it when it was done. I did the same for my older sister and then we walked out of the house and hopped into her car.

"So what classes have you got then?" Hayley asked, glancing over at me.

"Ummm… History, Geography, Science, Technology, H.E, Music, Art, Maths, English and Citizenship." I told her, counting off the subjects with my fingers.

"Awh, Maths? That sucks big time." Hayley told me.

"Tsch. I know. I'm scared of math… I can't do it that well, yet, I'm in the top five students in the class and I have no idea how and why." I sighed.

"Yeah, I hate Math too."

We had a random conversation like normal, and then we pulled up in front of the school.

"Have fun." Hayley smiled.

"Ha! Yeah right!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hush up. It's better to learn something than to learn nothing at all." She told me with a wink.

I crossed my eyebrows and she chuckled.

"Just go. You'll be smarter than me soon. I still had to quit out of school for a while. So go on." She nudged me.

I was about to open the door when she caught my arm and I turned around.

"Hold on," She said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She leaned over to kiss my forehead and I was taken by surprise. _First time she's ever done that_.

"See you after school, okay?" She smiled.

"Sure. Bye Hayles." I said as I got out of the car.

All of a sudden, all eyes were on me and as Hayley's car pulled away, everyone gasped.

"IT'S TRUE!" Someone yelled.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around then shrugged and continued into the school.

All of a sudden, a cookie hit me in the side of the face and someone shouted, "SCREW YOU!"

I shook my head and sighed. _What the hell is going on? _When I walked into school, Arianne and Kate were being pushed around.

That does it. People can mess with me, but if they mess with my friends or the people I love. I'm gonna' bring them down!

"Hey! Cut it out guys!" I yelled and pushed them.

"Oh. It's _you_. Why are you doing what you're doing huh? What's the point? To prove you're a hard ass or somethin'?" Some big dude said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, appalled.

"Oh shut the hell up! You know what I'm talkin' about bitch!" He said and pushed me into a locker.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled. I squirmed and scrambled and tried to get out of his grip.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Arianne called and tried to pull him off me.

"NO FIGHTING IN THE HALLWAYS!" The principal yelled.

The big guy let go off me and I slid down the lockers.

"Ms Williams are you alright?" The principal asked after shouting at the big guy.

"Yeah… I'm good." I sighed.

"Very well then." He said and walked off.

As soon as the other big guys were out of sight, Kate and Arianne rushed over to me.

"Shannon! Are you okay?" Kate asked, alarmed.

"Jeez, I dunno'," I said as I struggled to get up. "What happened all of sudden? I had a cookie thrown at my face and I just got pushed into lockers! Dude! What the hell is goin' on?" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"I dunno'. They kept askin' us 'why are you doin' this to Paramore?' And we have no idea what they're on about." Arianne sighed.

"What?" I asked myself under my breath.

"Come on guys… Let's just go to class." I muttered.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled as people threw bottles and food at me.

Arianne and Kate exchanged looks and turned the corners of their mouths.

I gave an exasperated sigh and got up, trailing my schoolbag behind me.

"Stupid bullies. Think they can boss me around. They can think again…" I muttered.

All of a sudden, I was pulled away, and… A blindfold was covering my eyes. _What?_

"W- Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. Tell me why you're doing this." Someone growled.

"What are you talking about?" I whined as I was being dragged somewhere.

"Come on dip shit. You know what I'm talkin' about. You're usin' Paramore." They hissed.

I'm using Paramore? What in the name for all that is good? What the hell? WHAT THE FRICK?

I tried to reply, but all that would come out were gasps and stutters from how shocked I was.

"Wh-Who s-said I-I was usin' Paramore?" I grunted, struggling to get out the firm grip.

"It's been spread around the school lil' girl." They whispered into my ear.

"Who said it?" I asked, and all of a sudden, I was thrown up against something hard_. Must be a wall_.

"Like I care who said it. All I wanna' know is why're you doin' it?" They asked.

"Look dude, I seriously dunno' what you're talkin' about. I'm not usin' Paramore, nor will I ever use Paramore. They're my favourite band." I stated, still blinded by the blindfold.

"Pfft. Yeah right. Word on the street is that you're just usin' them for autographs and money and such…" They trailed off.

"Honestly, I would never do that. I love Paramore." I said proudly.

"You were seen down the street with Hayley Williams."

I stiffened_. Who the hell saw me? The town was dead at that time!_

"And? What's your point?" I asked, turning my head.

"It's obviously lies. I mean c'mon. Why would _you_ of all people know Paramore?"

I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth. "Well I certainly know that they wouldn't wanna' know _you_." I growled.

"What'd you say bitch?"

I pulled my arm free and torn the blindfold from my face. Then I found out that it was the big guy from this morning and a couple more people gathered round us.

"I said… That I know for a fact, that they wouldn't wanna' know you."

"And why's that?"

"'Cause you're a melodramatic ass." I said simply.

"What'd you call me?"

"Melodramatic." I said slowly and clearly.

"Don't mess with me." He hissed.

"Oh come on. I'm 14," I started and he had a smirk plastered on his face. "I could kick your fat ass any day." I growled.

His smirk washed off and his face was overcome with rage.

All of a sudden, he punched me. In the eye! Oh that is it!

I yelled and rammed into him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey! Get off me you lil' bitch!" He called.

"I'M NOT A BITCH! YOU'RE THE BITCH!" I spat on him.

_Crap._ He looked down and slowly raised his eyes to mine.

I gulped and turned to start running.

Then, he pulled my shirt and I heard a tear. _THAT BASTARD RIPPED ONE OF MY FAVOURITE SHIRTS!_

Everyone was laughing and my I felt a sharp, searing pain around my eye. I reached up to feel it but it hurt like hell.

_Dammit._

He pulled me back and put me in a head lock. Then he punched me in the stomach several times. Ouch.

"HEY! DON'T BEAT UP A GIRL!" Some guy yelled and ran at the dude and gave him a hard hit to the face.

He fell all straight there at once. I smirked at the sight.

"Hey, you ok- WOW! Your eye!" The other nice guy ran over to me.

I gave him a small polite smile.

"Yeah..."

"Um, I'm Carter." He stated, holding out a hand. "Shannon Williams, right?"

"Uh, yeah…" I trailed off, looking up at him. He's actually kinda' hot. But definitely older than me. Like, 16 maybe?

"Nice to meet you. Uh, are you okay? 'Cause he gave you some hard blows." Carter said, checking out my eye.

I felt uncomfortable under his gaze so I looked the other way.

"I'm fine. Thanks for that Carter." I smiled and turned away.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He called after me.

I raised my eyebrows at the statement.

Then Arianne and Kate saw me and came running over to me.

"HOLY SHIT SHANNON." Arianne yelled and hugged me.

"YOUR FACE!" Kate shouted, pointing at it in horror.

"Am I really that ugly?" I joked.

"No… But your face is black, blue and purple." Kate told me.

"Thanks for that fact Kate." I sighed.

"You ought to' get that checked out Shanz…" Arianne commented in a hushed tone.

"No, I don't give a damn. School's over now anyway. So…" I trailed off.

"Umm, okay then… We'll see you tomorrow then?" Arianne asked me.

"Yeah… See you guys." I mumbled and left.

It's sort of cloudy, so I bet it'll start to- There it goes.

It started to rain really heavily. Like a proper ice cold shower in fact. And I had no jacket, and my shirt got ripped and everything. _Greeaaat._

I was already soaked to the bone, and I wasn't even half way to Hayley's house yet.

I sighed and hunched my shoulders while the water dripped from my bangs down my nose and fell.

It was like that for ages. I listened to the heavy rain pelting against the roads and the cars driving through deep puddles and the wind occasionally giving a whistle.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Why would anyone start that rumour? _Or… _why would they even __**want**__ to start it?_

Because they're obviously jealous… That's why.

I bit my lip and just stopped walking, then I squinted up to the pouring heavens and then I looked down and saw a puddle. I looked around me and then I looked down into the puddle. _Oh_, I had a black eye alright. A _huge _black eye. Plus, all my black eye make-up was running down my face as well.

I sighed and, with a shiver, continued to walk.

I opened Hayley's front door and walked in, my shoes squeaking against the wooden floor, and my whole body dripping wet.

"Shannon? That you?" Hayley called, and walked out of the kitchen juggling two glasses in one hand and knives and forks in the other.

But, when she saw me, she dropped everything and ran to me, breaking both glasses in the process.

"Oh my gosh, Shannon!" She exclaimed and took my face in her hands.

"What happened to you?" She yelled.

I didn't answer. Just blinked. I can't tell her why this happened. It'll suck big time.

"Shannon?" She asked quietly and stroked my cheek with her thumb.

"Answer me..." She almost whispered.

I stared blankly at her in response.

"Baby please, tell me what happened." She pleaded.

I don't _want_ to keep it a secret. I _have_ to.

"I got hit..."

DAMNIT! STUPID SHANNON!

Hayley's soft, innocent features turned into hate and protection.

"By who?" She demanded.

"A guy at school..." I said hoarsely.

"Why?"

"I-I... I can't tell you." I whispered.

"What? Of course you can. You can tell me anythin' darlin'." She said softly and sweetly.

I shook my head and bit my lip.

Hayley exhaled through her nose and raised her hand to my black eye.

When her fingers brushed against the skin, I winced in flinched away.

She pulled her hand away with a worried look on her face.

"You need to get that checked out." She said.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Can't you just take care of it?" I begged.

Hayley gave me a soft smile.

"Well, I can if you want me to. You sure?" She asked.

I nodded rapidly. "I don't like doctors. They freak me out." I pouted.

Hayley curved her lips and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You're soaked." My big sister said quietly.

"I know." I whispered back, chuckling lowly.

"Go get a shower so you don't get a cold." Hayley patted my shoulder.

"Then we'll get some ice on that eye." She told me as I turned for the bathroom.

When I got in, I stripped myself of clothing and turned on the steaming hot water.

I stepped under the water and shivered at the warm pleasure.

The force of the water hurt my eye and I bent my neck to look at my feet.

When I was finished, I got out and wrapped my towel around me.

Now I feel nice, warm and refreshed.

I ran into my room and got changed into my favourite black trackies and my 'Abercrombie and Fitch' jumper. Nice and toastie.

Hayley was cleaning the glass off the floor when I walked out.

"Hey, watch where you step." She commented.

"Sure thing. I'll just, go wait in the kitchen." I told her.

I sat at the table with my hood up and put my hands, crossed on the table.

Hayley walked in about 5 minutes later holding a bag. She put it in the bin then turned to me.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Okay. Hood down Shannon dearest…" She said as she took out an icepack.

I tugged my hood down and tied my hair to the left, bringing it over my shoulder.

"Okay," Hayley sighed and walked over to me, icepack in hand.

She sat down in front of me and gently set the icepack on my black eye.

I took a sharp intake of breath through my teeth and locked my jaw.

"Sorry Shans," Hayley apologised.

I gave a small, weak smile and studied my eyes on my big sisters' face.

"Y'know Shannon, I've never noticed how dark your eyes are. They're almost black. They're gorgeous." She complimented me.

I smiled. "That's like, a really cheesy pick-up line Hayles." I laughed.

Hayley rolled her eyes and shook her head and then let out a small laugh.

"Thanks though," I then said.

She looked back at me and studied me for another minute.

"I wonder where you got that from… No-one in our family has brown eyes…" She trailed off.

I looked down then back up at her. "I dunno'. I'm just special."

Hayley gave a soft smile and tapped my nose with her fingers. "You definitely are."

"Nah… Not really. Hey um, do you have a guitar?" I asked.

Hayley gave me a sceptical look. "I might… Why?"

"Well, uh… I kinda' play the guitar… And I'm pretty much addicted to it…"

"I'll go check for ya darlin'." She told me. "Hold that there for me…" She said gently.

I held the icepack to my eye as Hayley got up and ran around the house.

About 10 minutes later, she came back with a light brown acoustic guitar. It looked brand new.

"This good enough for ya?" She asked, holding it up.

"YES! Ow..." I winced.

"Great," Hayley replied as she walked back over to me and sat down again.

"So, listen," She started. "Can you tell me the reason of why you were hit...?" She asked.

I moved my eyes around, not being able to look at her face.

"Uhh... Well... Not really. It was pretty much an accident," I lied.

Hayley looked at me with disbelief.

"An accident..." She repeated.

"Um, yeah! Well... I'm gonna'... Y'know, go to my room now... So... Yeah." I sighed and jumped up and grabbed the guitar and sprinted to my room and locked myself in.

"Shan-" Hayley stopped mid-sentence as I just closed the door.

I sighed and fell on my bed and started to strum the guitar, then, when I checked the time a while later, I realised that it was 11:15pm.

I raised my eyebrows, then sighed and got changed into my pyjamas and hopped into bed.

Tomorrow's gonna' be just, great...

Total sarcasm by the way.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in... Y'kno... FOREVER, but... Life is life, ya got school, ya got social life... and ya got stuff to do and people to see! XD Well, i've already started on the next chapter... i just need to find it and it'll be up and running again! Anyways...**

**Thanks for reading! Y'kno wat to do!...**

**RATE AND REVIEW! XD**


End file.
